Taruhan
by Shimura96
Summary: Sakura dan sai adalah dua orang yang menjalani hari-hari bersama,akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka berdua ? /"Aku bertaruh ciuman pertamaku.."/ First story setelah account yang lama lupa pasword :)


"Kali ini aku bertaruh…"

"Ciuman Pertama-ku.."

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto aka Naruto**

**Original Story by Shimura96 **

**Warning : OOC,ABAL,TYPO,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TARUHAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa,dua anak manusia berstatus sahabat itu melewati bukit adalah jalan favorit mereka saat pulang sudah berapa kali mereka lewat bukit tersebut.

Seorang perempuan ber-mahkota Pink berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berkacamata di dan cengiran menghiasi perjalanannya kali dia gila atau tidak waras,pasalnya perempuan tersebut bangga untuk ke sekian kalinya menang telak dari Sai Shimura pemuda yang sedari tadi memegang payung dan berdiri lupa es-krim yang sudah ia jilat beberapa kali hasil pembelian pemuda tampan lagi karena hasil taruhan konyolnya dia mendapat berkah atas keinginannya yang terpenuhi.

"Sudah ku bilang Sai ,Kakashi sensei akan menghukum Naruto atas tidurnya kali ini"Ujar Sakura sesekali melirik sai dan menjilat es-krim di genggaman -alih dingin ,gadis itu malah asyik memakan es di saat hujan.

"Kau selalu tidak percaya dengan dugaan ku dan malah mengajakku ..tidak semudah itu Sai ,mengalahkanku?" Ujar-nya sembari membuang batang es-krim ke sembarang ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat pemuda bernama Sai yang sedari tadi bungkam sangat tidak?Padahal Sai masih ingat betul siapa yang mengajaknya bertaruh disekolah apa boleh buat,jika Sai menyangkal sedikit saja pasti akan ber-ujung adu mulut atau bahkan taruhan konyol itu ke sekian kalinya ia memilih mengalah dari perempuan yang sebenarnya dia cintai,dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh Sakura,aku hanya mengalah tadi"Sesaat setelah berbicara sai menghentikan tidak mau sakura juga harus seperti ini tidak mungkin Sakura berjalan tanpa payung-kan?Setidaknya dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan demam di atas ranjangnya seharian.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengajak kau bertaruh,Sakura"sambung Sai dengan suara memandang heran,tak biasanya teman sepermainannya seperti yang akan pria bodoh ini lakukan? hanya mengangguk tanda yang hanya sebatas bahu Sai menyulitkannya melihat pemuda disebelahnya.

"Lihat pohon apel di bukit sana sakura? Kita lomba ,Kau ingin bertaruh apa hm?" Ucap sai dengan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlihat sedang 'berpikir keras'.Sai membuka kacamatannya dan mengacak asal ketampanan diwajah pemuda putih tersebut sambil menunggu jawaban lawan bicarannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau takut hm?"Ujar sai membisikkan kata-kata di telinga wanita tersebut merinding geli.

"Huh..Dalam mimpimu…!" dengus Sakura tak suka.

"Kali ini aku akan bertaruh…Ciuman Pertamaku" Sambung Sakura.

Dengan mata sedikit membulat Sai terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sai tersenyum ,agaknya wanita cantik di sebelahnya mulai terjebak dengan rencana yang akan membuat mereka menuju kebahagiaan dan rasa puas mungkin?Ah sepertinya Sai sudah tidak sabar menjalanin games nya.

"Kau sangat ingin dicium olehku ,eh Sakura?Tapi saying sekali ,aku tidak bergairah mencium perempuan dengan mulut berbau eskrim coklat."Sengaja memaang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat ,Sakura mendelik kesal.

"Nampaknya kau narsis sekali Sai-kun" Mencemooh dengan suffix-kun nya yang ternyata tidak berpengaruh banyak dengan pemuda Shimura ini kepala batu 'pikirnya.

"Nah mari kita mulai Saku-chan,jika aku menang kau harus jadi pacarku selamanya."

"Tu..tung..ggu ..bolehkah aku mengganti hadiahku Sai "Potong Sakura cepat ,ia mengerti Sai sudah bersiap-siap menggendurkan 'takut kalah' sepertinya.

"Tak ada waktu.. 1..2..3.. mulai"Sai berkata sembari lari meninggalkan Sakura di bawah tau wanita tersebut tidak mudah mendaki bukit karena mengenakan menang lebih banyak.

"Ah kau curang Sai ! Baiklah aku akan menyusul awas kau !" Sakura mulai berlari menyusul walaupun dengan rok sebatas lutut ia bias berlari dengan cepat ,walaupun sai sudah sampai lebih dahuu dan telah duduk bersandar memegang apel.

Sakura yang ter-engah-engah sampai bukit dengan lesu,melihat sai telah sampai dan duduk dengan santainnya dirinya dilanda emosi.

"Bagaimana Sakura?Kemampuan bertaruhku patut di perhitungkan bukan?"Ujar sai seringai membuat bibir pemuda tersebut amat sexy di mata sakura.'Ah tidak ,sebenarnya Sakura sudah beberapa kali mengamati bibir Sai yang agak tebal di bagian bawah dan indah ingin sekali menjajalnya sedikit.

"Pikiranku jorok "Ujar Sakura polos tanpa sengaja .Diiringi tertawaan Sai dengan terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha..Jorok?Berpikir tentang apa Saku?Tentangku yang menari telanjang?Hahaha"

Sakura yang sedaritadi berdiri menghampiri Sai yang duduk memegang apel .Bukan menggambil apel yang Sai miliki,Sakura malah duduk dipaha sang pemuda yang menyodorkannya apel.

Sai menggelus-elus rambut sebahu perempuan di pangkuannya.

"Sai ..Aku kehujanan"

Mulai lagi,gadis di pangkuannya yang sejatinya adalah sahabatnya saat ini akan bermanja-manja disaat kedinginan seperti ini.

"Ok Sakura,bisakan aku mengabil hadiahku?" Ujar Sai diikuti Sakura yang setengah bangkit dari paha dengan menyandarkan punggung di badan sai di posisi kaki Sai yang terbuka dan Sakura yang duduk badan Sai mengerti gadis didepannya minta lalu memeluknya dengan erat ,menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara tangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya kan dari dulu? Diriku?"Ujar Sakura menyempitkan jarak antara pemuda dibelakangnya dan dia.

"Kita sudah pacaran?" Sai bertanya penuh penekanan,ragu akan hal tersebut

"Ya dari dulu aku memang suka padamu kok"Jawab sakura enteng.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya,dengan perlahan sakura menengok Sai dengan satu kecupan di kembali menghadap depan.

"Sai aku ya!" Perintahnya dengan tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya yang nyaman.

" Sakura-chan pacarku yang."Sakura melotot menanti kata-kata Sai selanjutnya.

"Imut" Sambung Sai dengan senyum sakura selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun~,aku ingin es-krim ya ,minggu depan kita jalan ya karena kita sudah pacaran kamu yang traktir ya boleh? Hehehe" Perintah sakura diakhiri cengiran sakura sudah tergendong di atas punggung Sai.

"Iya sakura-chan" Ujar sai pasrah

Baiklah ,nampaknya Sai Shimura yang telah mengubah status sahabat menjadi pacar tidak mengubah hal-hal apapun selain kecupan tentu sai harus bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih hubungan ini mengalir apa adanya seiring berjalannya waktu 'pikirnya.

FIN

Gimana gimana? Aku pernah bikin ffn juga tapi lupa password account jadi bikin lagi -.- ..Jangan pedes-pedes yaa review dan saran sangat membantu .Untuk bahasa penulisan dll aku akan coba perbaiki nanti soalnya ini murni tanpa proses editing dulu hehehe ..

Ohh yaa untuk yang mau jadi teman curhat atau ngobrol aku mau kok cewek atau cowok untuk nambah teman bisaemail ke yenolainot ..Gamsahamidaa


End file.
